Bland Little British Girl
by x.Shadowz Arrow.x
Summary: Malencia Jordan Nutini, is a rich young woman working in her fathers business 'Dream Homez' helping rich people buy luxury homes all over the world. What happens when she is hired to buy a home for a Mr.Dave Batista and his 3 girls? ocDave Batista
1. Malencia Jordan Nutini

Hey People this is my very first fic so i need help from u guys. thx.

luv frm Torrie xxx

ENJOY!!!

Oh My God! I couldn't believe what was happening. In just a few days time I would be whisked off in a 747 to Washington D.C just to find a man a new house. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to finally get out of Manchester, where that stupid, idiotic, pitiful excuse for a man was making me work. I swear down, he is so annoying!

Oh excuse me for my rude behaviour, my name is Malencia Jordan Nutini, private house buyer in the firm 'Dream Homez' to the rich people of the world, but as long as they have the money for the house and for my services, it usually doesn't bother me. I grew up in Manchester, England and have only ever been out of it in my 'youth years' if you could even call it that. I went to Florida a couple of times with my family but was only for business. Which brings me to my new assignment. To find a house for a Mr. Batista and his 3 girls. How much do I have as a guideline? $2.1 million! How in the days am I, a bland British girl, who has only ever seen a house for sale at £750,000 going to find a house in America for the amount of money I am being told to spend. I don't even know where to look!

Anyway, so here I am now in my massive £1.5 million mansion in the middle of no-where packing for the flight. I decided to travel light and wash the items I have with me whenever I need to. To me, light means 10 full outfits and 10 different pairs of shoes. 2 formal, 1 tracksuit, 3 shirts and jeans, a skirt and halter top, a party dress, and my bikini.  
My shoes have to be mentioned other wise the shoe gods will strike me down where I stand. I have 6 pairs of boots, mostly flat coz I can imagine I will be walking around all day, a pair of Sandals and 3 pairs of Sketchers trainers. I don't care what anyone says to me I am so taking my trainers with me! End of the line for anyone who tells me to leave them. After I finished packing I decided to take a walk around my beautiful British home. I didn't pay for it. It was my dads before he moved to Australia with mum. He didn't want to sell this house and I didn't want to move, so I took it. And I'm so glad I did. The outside was more important to me than the inside though. In the grounds, were my babies. My horses. All-in-all there's 15 of them, but some stick out more than others. Dave, the 4 year old bay Clydesdale. The biggest and yet the softest one out of all of them. The only one that has never bit me, even during Tacking up. I'll truly miss him while I'm gone. I pet his nose and run my hand across his white blaze that he has become famous for, and he pushes his head into my hand. After making sure he was fit for the night I walked to say goodnight for the rest of them. Hunter, Sanquell, Ash, Platts, Diamond, Snow, Massachusetts, Angel, London, Aqua, Dylan, Floss, Ludo and old boy 6 weeks were all safe, warm and well fed. So I made my way back inside the house and after I locked up I made my way up the stairs to my room. I slowly undressed and put on my horse pyjamas and climbed under the covers of my king size bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

The next morning, I awoke at 6am to the annoying sound of the alarm clock. You ever get that feeling where you want to throw it out the window? Well I wanted to do that. only I couldn't because I would never hear the end of it off my mother and my dad would be on the next plane out here and I would be planning my funeral, instead of buying somebody's dream home. So, I clambered out of bed and into the bathroom for my shower. At 6:20, I came out in a towel and found a pair of black glitter pants designed by Jennifer Lopez and a white shirt that said 'Yes I'm here now what do you want?!'. I also put on my black £400 faux fur boots and continued to dry my hair and apply a small amount of make up. I wouldn't be what you would call fat, but I also would be called an anorexic cow. I was more curvy and brainy to say the least. I remember my ditzy ways when I was younger. I really did put the two words blonde and dumb together! I would forget anything and everything. But now, thank god I'm over that otherwise I wouldn't have been hired by my father. Whoops, I guess I missed that out. Yep, 'Dream Homez' is my fathers business. Jason is just one of the managers that help my dad. Mariah is the other. She is one of my best friends and can be passed as my long lost twin. Jason is only annoying when he gets stressed out over buying someone's property after they've said they have wanted it and then backed out at the last minute. Then he gets annoyed. And in return, annoys every other person in sight. Well I had no time for breakfast and besides, I never bother to eat it so I decided to call my limo driver to come pick me up. John, his name is, and he is so sweet. it's a shame that he's gay and is going out with my manager Jason. Yep, you heard correctly. They've been going out for a while now, 6 months to be exact and would you believe it, They met through me. John just happened to be driving us all to work after he and Mariah stayed at mine after a 'sleepover' we had the night before and they caught each others eyes. Well I hope that's what happened because other wise John is either going blind or jus can't drive, one or the other. We nearly hit a fuel truck on the M62 Southbound.

Lets just say words were said between John and the Driver. But then John saw how big he was and backed down rather quickly.

I heard a horn sounding from outside and knew it was John, so I grabbed my purse and my suitcase and opened the door where John was to greet me with his cute smile and a much needed hug. He took my case and put it in the boot then proceeded to open the door for me. I thanked him and slipped inside to the cool air conditioning system, chilled wine on the table and the t.v. screen playing Take That's Patience.  
John didn't need to know where I was going and never really did. His boyfriend sorted all that out for him. I was always grateful to them two boys. They were like the brothers I never had. As we set off for Manchester airport thoughts in my head were also mimicking the idea of an airport. As one came in, another went out. Why was this Mr. Batista only looking for a house for himself and his three girls? What about his wife? Where was she? Did they split? And if so why weren't the kids with her? Did she not care? My thoughts were interrupted however as the car had stopped and John was making his way round to my door to open it. I got out and breathed in the last of the cold Manchester air before I would be whisked off on a plane somewhere I had never been before. I gave John one last hug and a kiss goodbye before collecting my suitcase off him and walking into airport departures. I gave in my bags and got everything else sorted before going to find out more about my ticket. There was a young woman about 28 years old with brown hair and long legs stood up behind the counter looking for someone behind a desk, so I decided to ask her.

'Excuse me. I was wondering whether you would be able to help me. My names Malencia Nutini and I was given this ticket by someone I am going to work for. Can you tell me more please?' I said.

'Ah! You are the person I was just looking for actually. You will be needed at Gate 10 in 1 hour to board a flight to Washington D.C. with British Airways.' I nodded my head at her.

'Your seat number is 13 and you will be sitting in the 1st class area. The Air staff should direct you to your seat.  
Is that all you wanted to know'

'Erm…there is one more thing did you get a call saying if there will be someone there to pick me up?' I asked, numb at the fact that this person had given me a first class ticket and he doesn't even know me.

'Yes. We got a call from a Mr. Batista saying that he will be outside waiting for you with a sign that says Ms. Nutini on it'

'Okay. Thank you very much for your help' I said.

'My Pleasure. Enjoy your flight.' and she sat back down and continued with her business.  
I turned around and made my way for Gate 10 realising that I had 20 minutes till boarding began. On my way I got a Latte and a book to read on my journey. I made it to gate 10 found a seat, and sat down, watching the stressed and busy people run by. A little girl fell over right in front of me and I asked her if she was okay. She didn't reply but burst into tears. I picked the girl up and turned around looking for her parents, when I saw them heading towards me I smiled and handed her over, explaining what had happened. They smiled and said thank you and moved back to where they were sitting. They looked happy and fulfilled. I wanted to feel that, and have a family of my own. But shook it off as it was announced that the plane was boarding. I finished off the rest of my Latte, picked up my purse and ticket and prepared to board the plane.

Three minutes later I was sat in a huge leather seat with a glass of orange juice in hand getting ready for take off. There were only a few people in 1st class which I was pleased about because I had no one sat next to me to be pestered by. I finished off my orange juice and covered myself up with the blanket and strapped my seatbelt up over the top of it so I wouldn't be disturbed. I ended up falling asleep before we had even left Manchester.


	2. Meeting Mr Dave Batista

Huge changes have been made to this chapter. Torrie xxx

* * *

I finally woke up after sitting on a stupid plane for 8 hours. To be honest, I can't understand why I fell asleep. I've never been able to fall asleep on planes. Also there's the fact that I'm scared of flying. Sure after all this air travelling I have to endure every time I'm hired by some rich folk I've gotten use to the idea but still I'm still scared. Especially when we go through some air turbulence. Eugh! Anyway, I was just walking off the plane when some guy thought he could pinch my bum and then put the blame on his little 8 year old boy. Unfortunately for him not only did the security man Jock-who is a very good friend of mine-see it, but so did his wife. That resulted in 2 quick, cold slaps, one from me and the other from his wife. On different cheeks. His wife made him apologise for his behaviour and then continued to beat him with her handbag into the main building. I quickly said hi to Jock and asked how life was going and then went to get my bag.

After finally collecting my bag, I walked out into the cold crisp air of Washington D.C. Now there was a problem. I was told the airport had 3 different pick-up areas and I had no idea which one was where Mr. Batista was. So, what else could I do? I sat down on a bench and waited. Half an Hour later and the airport seemed to be closing and surprisingly still no sign of Mr. Batista and his Ms. Nutini sign. I honestly felt like crying.

'Oh my god! I should have known that airport staff are completely useless!' came a strong but smooth voice from in front of me. I looked up to find one huge man with beautiful brown eyes stood-well lets be true shall we?-towering over me.

'No, it was my fault. I should have asked the lady where I should meet you. Pleased to meet you Mr. Batista, I'm Malencia Nutini, the woman who will be searching for your new house.' I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

'That is not the point Ms. Nutini and please, call me Dave.' He said bringing my hand up to his cold lips and placing a kiss to my frozen knuckles.

'Only if you call me Malencia.' I said smiling at him.

'Very well then Malencia. Shall we?' he smirked holding out his arm for me to link. I smiled up at him, got up and placed my arm through his, as he walked me to his car. And what a car it was!

It was a gorgeous, burgundy Mercedes with cream leather interior and heated seats. He opened the door for me and took my bag to place in the back. I got my self in and smelt the inside of the car. It must have been new. It smelt like it even if it wasn't, that and the smell of his Cologne. wow. He soon got in himself and started the car. Beautiful, a low humming noise. To be honest with you i have never before ridden in a Mercedes, it's always been a limo. He looked over and smiled at me.

'Oh! The Hilton hotel please.' I said embarrassed about not telling him where he had to drop me off.

'I beg your pardon, I'm sorry what was that?' He said looking at me oddly.

'The Hilton Hotel. The one near that really tall building that for the life of me can't remember the name'

'No no not that. You said Hotel'

'Yeah'

'There's no need. I thought that while you're here finding my Dream House, you should at least stay in the same house as the one you will mostly be working in. And also the streets of Washington D.C is no place for a young woman.' He said. 'and a very attractive young woman at that' he said under his breath, obviously not intending me to hear. Unfortunately though, I did.

'Well what was that look for that you gave me?' I asked dumb founded.

'Am I not allowed to look at you?' he asked

'But why did you?' I asked.

'Do you know that it's rude to answer a question with a question?' He asked smiling at me.

'I could say the same thing to you.' were we flirting? I don't know but he didn't say anything after that. He just chuckled and pulled out of the airport to his Washington home.

About 30 minutes later we pulled up to a pair of 10ft metal security gates. Dave punched in the code and the gates opened allowing us through and then closing and locking after we had passed. His house was unbelievable! It was the same size as mine but more recent looking with a lot of ground. Dark stone created a three story mansion with huge windows with loads of character.

'Are you madly insane, demented or just plain crazy!? Why are you selling this place? It's gorgeous.' I said shockingly at him.

'There are a lot of memories in this house that I don't want.' He walked up to the oak door with a sad look on his face but with a bit of anger held back within his skin.

Was it something I said? I got my bag out of the back and carried it to the open front door and into the hallway. Yep, he was insane. Marble floors and mahogany furniture furnished the place beautifully. In the middle of the hall were the stairs that curved outwards either side. At the side of them stood a small elderly lady with dark grey hair tied up in a bun. 'Don't worry sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. He just can't let go after 9 weeks. Come on, I'll show you your room'

I followed her up the stairs and down the hall to another set of stairs and to the right and down another hallway till we got to the last door on the right side. She then left me alone and continued back downstairs. I opened the door and walked inside placing my bag by the door and closing it behind me. A four poster bed lay to the right of me, covered in soft materials like velvet and silk in golds and reds. To my left were two other doors. One was a huge walk in closet and the other was a marble bathroom. I couldn't understand what got Dave so upset. What happened to him 9 weeks ago, that would upset such a massive man that was Dave Batista?


	3. Getting to know you better

There will be a few changes made to the story coz i think its being moved along too quickly the next few chapters will be changed. thanx. Torrie xxx

* * *

I lay down on my bed and thought about life. And a certain boss that I have been given for the next 6 months and more. That name, Dave Batista. Greek? That body, hidden from sight with sharp Armani suits and his black tweed coat. Gosh!  
It should be made illegal to look like that. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in.' I shouted. To my surprise, in walked the man of the moment, Dave Batista. What the hell is he thinking!? Is he trying to kill me! The guy is wearing a white wife beater and a pair of blue sweats.

'Mary mother of god' I mumbled. Dave started to chuckle as he made his way to where I was lay and sat down beside me.

'You heard that didn't you?' I asked hoping that he didn't say yes.

'Yeah I did' He said still slightly chuckling. I tried to bury my head in my pillow until he removed the pillow from my face.

'Meanie!' I pouted.

'Aww come on! I'm sorry. It's not my fault I'm wanted by women all over the world.' He leaned down next to my ear 'especially in Manchester, England.' He whispered making me shiver.

'What do you want?' I asked annoyed that he could have this kind of affect on me already!

'Don't you like me no more?' He asked sadly.

'Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with a question?' I asked mimicking him.

'Really?' He laughed.

'Yeah'. I laughed.

'Oh well.' He said jokingly making me laugh'

'Come on, I'll show you round' He said lifting himself up easily and pulling me up with him, dragging me out the room.

'We'll start downstairs.' He said while I screamed as we ran down the stairs. Well, he ran I practically flew.

He showed me the sitting room first. It was definitely designed by a woman. It was in a range of browns and creams. A Cream leather couch sat in front of a huge fireplace and a brown rug. It was a lovely room with the right paintings and materials used. What got me really hooked though was the window seat. It was my room favourite. Covered in cushions and mostly a mix of suede material it overlooked the front of the house and the tree's in the far distance. The next room he showed me was the Kitchen. It was in maple wood and had black granite side boards with real diamonds scattered along the surface. In the corner was a table made out of the same black granite and had 8 chairs surrounding it. He then took me to see the games room, his gym and wrestling ring, garage, and all the spare rooms. We were walking down the hallway when he stopped us in front of 2 doors. He turned and smiled at me before opening the doors and revealing a beautiful bedroom.

'Last but not least, well in my mind anyway, my bedroom.' he said leading me in.

A huge bed lay in the middle of the room and a fireplace was lit up to our right. in front of it was a small sofa. The room was in creams and light gold's. Just like my room, the bathroom was marble and had a huge shower, Jacuzzi bath and two marble sinks. He then showed me his balcony. It was beautiful. Well not exactly the balcony, the view really from the balcony was beautiful. It was a sea of lights that is named Washington D.C. I leaned up against the railing and looked out. Dave came up beside me and rested his arms on the railing next to me.

'It's beautiful isn't it?' he mumbled.

'Yeah, very.' I replied not really paying attention.

'It was one of the two reasons that I bought this place.' he said hesitantly.

'What was the other?' I asked turning to look at him.

'My wife liked it' He said turning his gaze from me to the surrounding lights. I took hold of his chin and turned his face back towards me.

'Where is she now?' I asked slowly and quietly.

'With him'

'With who'

'Andy Marshall, her 'dream man'.' He said with disgust and hurt in his voice.

'What do you mean? Why weren't you her dream man?' I asked him confused.

'Why would i have been? I was never home. My job doesn't allow me to be home a lot. That's when I knew that we wouldn't last. She would always complain about my job and threaten to leave me. The thought of being alone scared me and I would end up buying her expensive gifts just to keep her with me and kept taking time off just to please her. In the end I just gave up running around being her little sex slave and every other thing she wants me to be when she snaps her fingers. I went back to work and about 3 weeks later I got the divorce papers. I signed them without even thinking about it and reposted them. Only thing was I wouldn't give her any money for the girls so she handed them over to me. Its now all sorted and everything's fine.' He said with slight tears in his eyes. 'But if everything's fine why does it still hurt!?' said Dave as tears stained his face.

For 20 minutes we stood there quietly while he cried in front of me.  
After Dave had finished crying we pretty much laughed it off and walked back inside. I realised something that I never paid attention to that I should have before. Dave had said his girls. His 3 girls. Where were they? 'um…Dave were are your girls?' I asked him.

'Oh you mean Ashley, Kate and Lucy. They're having a sleepover over at Jenny's tonight. You know what they're like.' He said sitting down on his bed laughing. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. There's something about his smile and laugh that's contagious.

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 'jesus! It's 10:45pm! Already!?' I shouted.

'Speak louder Malencia, I don't think they heard you in Australia.' He joked.

I just glared at him and flicked him off making him laugh a bit louder. 'Shut up. I'm going to bed!'

'Wait, wait, wait! You have to tell me more about you first.' He said with his hands on his hips.

'Why do I?' I asked cocking an eyebrow.

'Don't ask questions just shut up, sit down and start talking.' Dave grabbed my arm and pulled me to sit down on the bed next to him. There is absolutely no point in arguing with him, so what the heck.

'Well I work for my father Martin Nutini and have done for 2 and a half years. I am 23 years old and was born on 26th October. I am an only child and live on my own in my mansion in the Tatton area. Basically a part of Manchester but not so near the city. I have 15 horses 6 of them are championship horses and the rest are retired championship horses. I was home tutored as a child and was always on the road with my dad going to different places in the world. My parents live in Australia, but 'Dream Homez' is and was set up in Manchester. Oh yeah and I'm scared of flying.' I told him.

'You're scared of flying?' he says laughing.

'What's so funny?' I ask with a smile on my face.

'Nothing.' Though he's still laughing. I can't believe this guy!

'The last thing I heard off Jason was that you were scared of flying yourself mister.' I said with a smug look on my face. That made him stop laughing.

'Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around. I don't need rumours like that being spread around. I'm suppose to be intimidating'

'Why, what do you do?' I asked him.

'Im a profensional wrestler for the wwe. And the World Heavyweight Champion.' he said reaching down beside the bed and picking up his championship belt and showing it to me.

'wow. that's so cool'

'yeah, tell me about it. I go back in 4 weeks from an arm injury.' he said placing his title on the bed beside him.

'so that's what paid for all this.' I said laughing slightly. He chuckled again making that smile I was wearing stick to my face.

'Maybe it did, maybe it didn't.' he laughed.

'There aint a maybe even there mate. There's a definitely but certainly no maybe.' I replied. 'Anyway I'm going to bed, it's too late.' I said getting up and making my way to the door.

'Aint you hungry?' he asks me.

'No, I hardly ever eat.' I reply walking out the door, closing it behind me.

'Crazy girl.' he mumbles.

I opened the door and glared at him. 'I heard that!'

I finally opened the door to my room after wandering around for 10 minutes after getting lost and walking inside picking up my bag on the way in and carrying it to the bed. I then placed it down again and took out my pyjamas and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed. After I had finished I walked out of the bathroom and over to the window seat. I must have sat there for about 20 minutes before hearing a loud crashing noise followed by a womans scream and the words get out being screamed by Dave. I ran out the room quietly before sitting in the dark watching the retreating womans form run to her black viper and speed down the drive. There was a loud bang before other small bangs could be heard coming closer. That was when I realised. Dave was coming up the stairs, and would immediately know I was snooping around already and for that I could get fired on my first day. Well the 2nd day it's that flamin late! If I was quick I could make it round the corner at the end of the hallway. I was up so fast that an ostrich would be proud. I have never ran so fast in my life and I just made it round the corner and into my room by the time he got to the top of the stairs. I leaned against the door for a second before turning the lights off and running into bed and pretended to be asleep before Dave barged in the door. He seemed to calm down a bit seeing that I was asleep before making his way over to the bed and sitting down beside me. He sat there for about 10 minutes just watching me sleep, or so he thinks.

'I know you're awake so you might as well turn around and look me in the eye.' he says surprisingly calm.

'How did you know?' I asked, turning round to look at him in the dark. Dave just winked at me and showed that smile that must make every wrestling fan that wears a skirt weak at the knee's.

'She showed up. I don't know how the hell she found out the code but the first thing I'm gonna do is call the guy that installed them gates and ask them to come and change the security.' he said looking me in the eye.'Anyway I'll leave you to get some sleep.' He said getting up and tucking me in.

'Can u read me a bedtime story?' I asked in a baby voice, laughing that I had just been tucked in by a 6 foot 4 wrestler.

'Nope, go to sleep.' He said closing the door behind him as he walked back to his room.

I didn't say anything else. I think I was too tired too. I couldn't understand why I was acting this way around him. What happened to the tough young girl that has half moss side attitude and didn't take crap off anyone? I don't know what was going on but there's one thing I that I'm sure of. I seriously don't like it. I quickly fell asleep sometime after thinking that, this time dreaming of a happy life with a tall, dark, handsome champion.


	4. Meeting the Girls

More will be added to this chapter.

* * *

The sun shining through the open curtains was unbelievably bright. I don't remember leaving the curtains open, but then again I don't remember closing them. Then I found the cause of the light.

I opened my eyes to see 3 girls in front of me. One must have been 15 or 16 years old. She had brown hair that travelled to mid back and was beautifully curly. She was the thinnest of them all and was very in with the latest fashion. It was her eyes that shocked me most though. They were sea blue.  
The other was around 12. She also had brown hair but it only just went past her shoulder and was as straight as a ruler. She had green eyes though. She also still had her 'baby fat' which I found amazingly cute. She was more sporty though than the others.  
And finally was the youngest. She was most definitely 5 years old. Just the way she acted gave it away. She was beyond cute, she was cuddly. She had ginger hair and also had blue eyes. She was wearing a summer dress and had jeans on underneath. How can anyone style out a dress and jeans at the age of 5? I thought it was impossible. I was obviously wrong. They didn't seem to notice I was looking at them, they just continued chatting quietly. I sat there for 5 minutes listening to them talk about fashion and boys. The little girl losing interest when the subject of the opposite sex came into their conversation, turned towards me and noticed I was awake and looking right at her. She did nothing, just smiled and waved before jumping off the bed and running out the door. Bless her.

The other two shouted a girls name which I'm guessing was the little stowaway. Lucy. What a perfect name for such a little girl.Gosh she's gonna be a heartbreaker when she's older.  
The other two turned towards me and just smiled and waved at me, at the same time. Yep they were definitely sisters.  
The older one was the first to speak.

'Hi, im Ashley.' she said holding out her hand for me to shake which I did straight away.

'and I'm Kate.' also holding her hand out.

'Hi, I'm…' I didn't even get a chance to continue.

'Malencia Jordan Nutini, 3 time horse riding champion winning on Massachusetts, Dave and Old Boy 6 Weeks. You almost won on Hunter but unfortunately got beat by Laura Kraut and your 23 years old and you live in Manchester, England. We're huge fans.' they both said at the same time smiling.

'Wow! I'm impressed you guys know so much about me. How long have you been fans?' I asked them.

'Ever since 4 years ago when you first came into the business. We were in tears when you left because of that injury you had.' they said sympathetically.

That injury. The one that ended my career. I was riding Sanquall in the countryside when it happened. I was always told that when there is a threat to a riders championship, bad things happen, but I never really paid attention. Maybe I should have. I was shot at 3 times. 2 missed but 1 of them got me right in my arm and I ended up unconscious with Sanquall dragging me back home. I suffered a broken neck on the fall and a broken leg from the way that i fell. I never competed again after that.


	5. What a family

continued from the last chapter.

* * *

They continued to look at me. They're eyes were filled with a sort of sadness. I didn't mean to though.  
Then something completely unexpected happened. Kate leaned over and hugged me, followed by Ashley.  
We stayed like that for a few minutes before Dave walked through the door with Lucy on his hip. She definitely had his looks. The caramel skin was most definitely from Dave. And also that smile. The girls pulled away from the hug seeing that their father had just walked in the door.

'Sleeping Beauty awakes!' He said walking to the side of the bed.

'It couldn't have been asleep for too long. What time is it?' I asked sitting up and wiping the sleep from my eyes . I stretched my lazy muscles out, feeling the strain and my bones click.

'It's 10:25am and quite a pleasant day for the month of February.' He said smiling at me before turning to look at the girls and then returning his smile back to me. I may have been half asleep but I still got a funny feeling when he shone that smile.

I couldn't believe what time it was. I have never been up so late, seeing that I had to be up at 7am to take care of the horses. After a while you kind of get use to it. 'Oh well I better get dressed and downstairs before I get too comfortable and don't bother getting up for the rest of the day.' I said attempting to move but just couldn't. My stupid leg gets like this some days and other days it's fine! There was nothing I could do until my legs woke up and realised I was trying to get up, so I just sat there on the edge of the bed.

'Okay. Come on girls. Lets leave Ms. Nutini to get dressed.' He said attempting to get the girls out the room for me to get dressed. It really didn't seem to be working.

'It's Malencia.' me, Ashley and Kate said. Well, I said it, they shouted it.

'Out.' He ordered with a look on his face that just said 'don't argue, just do it!'

The girls skipped up to Dave and placed a kiss on his cheeks before skipping out the room giggling.

'Aint gonna work anymore girls!' He shouted out the door after them.

'DAMN!!!' they shouted.

'And watch your mouth!' he said.

I couldn't help but chuckle really at his quick change of attitude towards the two girls. He is a typical dad. Mine was the exact same when I was their age. Loving and Caring some of the time but when I did something like ignore him or use what he would call a cursing word, Mr. tough guy came shining through.  
'Sorry bout that.' He said standing in the doorway with his hand on the handle. 'I'll leave you to get ready.' He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

I was really beginning to like this family. They were fun, loving and just genially pleasant. It was what I never had and for that reason, I was jealous. My father was all business and no play. My test scores were low in primary school as a young age, so I was home tutored from then on. Because of this, I had not one single friend growing up and travelled with my dad until my dad decided to hire me into his business which I would be taking over soon anyway. What did he say to that? Over his dead body! He said he was going to sell it to someone who wouldn't disappoint him. I lost almost all contact with him after that. But he still allowed me to keep the house at the age of 16. I don't know why, he didn't really give me a reason. Anything I would have got off him would have been be considered as a novelty. But I guessed in the end, everything good that ever happened to me was all because of him. I only got into the horse riding business with his help. Or his money. Whichever you want to choose.

Anyway no point in sitting here sulking about the past. I was here on business. But who's to say I couldn't have fun as well? I got up and went into the bathroom to have a shower. I don't think I've seen a shower so big. It could host a party!

After I had finished I went back into my room and picked out my outfit for the day putting my dirty clothes from last night to be taken downstairs to be put in the wash.  
I decided on a black buckle skirt, a white shirt and a pair if black boots. A bit of clear lip gloss and Prada perfume and it was complete. I grabbed the dirty clothes and made my way downstairs to the kitchen, to ask him where he kept his washing machine.


	6. An unwanted visitor

How the Bloody Hell does that man get by each day without his shirts turning out every frickin' colour under the sun! The stupid washing machine don't even work properly! I put it on the right wash and had the right stuff in it and it still manages to make the colour run all over the damn place. Now I have to go out and buy new clothes!

The girls were great though through Breakfast giving me their support on the washing machine incident. I found out some interesting things though while Dave went to go get some things sorted out in town. Not only did I find out more about Dave's career as a wwe wrestler, I also found out about their mother, Angie. She is only a small woman. 5"7 at the most and I thought I was small at 5"10! She had brown eyes and curly long brown hair. Pretty much like Ashley. Just with wrinkles, as Kate put it nicely. I couldn't help but laugh though as she said it. It was her mother, but she did leave them on their own. I also found out that when Dave wasn't around she would scream and hit them for the littlest of things. One time Lucy spilt drink on her new dress and Angie yelled at her because she had spent $40 on it. Then she hit her just because Lucy had started crying. Since Dave had gone off to work with the wwe, Angie had started drinking alcohol and sometimes taking drugs. She left the girls to fend for themselves and often throw them onto the streets while she spent time with the man that was suppose to make her so happy.

Andy Marshall is only 8 years younger than her and is a very successful business man. Well was, obviously not anymore because otherwise she wouldn't had slept with him while Dave wasn't there. I wonder what will happen now that Andy's broke. I can't help but snicker every time I think about that. She deserved what she got though. Dave even had to beg her to have his children when she found out she was pregnant with Ashley, he also had to do the same when Kate was due. Lucy was a different matter though. She always saw that she was different than Dave, Angie and her sisters. She had ginger hair that had a few hints of blond in it. A bit like me when I was her age. Dave treats her like the other two, but something just seems odd between them. Lucy doesn't show it, but Dave does. I can see it in his eyes. Lucy isn't his child.  
Was Angie a prostitute? Was she raped? Or did she just do it with someone as a one night stand and it went wrong? Whatever it was it was definitely kept from the kids which is sometimes the most important thing. It's hard to make a decision like that. You don't know what they will think of you when the truth is revealed.

After we had finished breakfast, the girls decided to go out to their friends house a few blocks away and I decided to go and pull a few strings for the new house. He said he would like it in the Washington D.C area, but if not, he didn't really care. So, it was quite simple really. Find a house anywhere in the USA that fitted the price range and fitted his lifestyle.  
I found a number of cute little houses in the Beverley Hills area, and also in Florida and in Texas, but they weren't really his style. This house he was already in fitted him like his Armani suits. Tailored specially for him. He would need to build his own house to get especially what he wanted. But how much would that cost him? This house would sell for over 3 million easily. It was that type of property. I could arrange everything for him, I've done it before no problem. I just wouldn't be taking a look at the interior as much. Dave, Ashley, Kate and Lucy could decide on that.

I heard a car pull up outside and I know it sounds strange but it didn't sound right. And I was right. It wasn't. This was a black Range Rover sport and was being driven at over 30mph down the drive. Once it came to a stop, and the driver got out I knew exactly who it was. Angie had come back. And I was alone in the house. What should I do?

I walked down the stairs to the front door where Angie stood outside banging on it like a psycho. That woman had no patience whatsoever, and just for that reason, when I opened that door, I was ready to rip her head off and teach her how to 'bend it like Beckham'.

'Have you finished bringing down the door!?' I asked annoyed at her when I finally opened the door to Angie who was wearing a top that was split down the front to her hip bone. Obviously expecting a ex-husband to open the door.

'Who in the hell are you!?' She screeched at me with a huge glare before examining me up and down with her eyes.

'Are you gay?' I asked her. The glare I got was enough to burn me to ash in 5 seconds.

'What!? No!?' She replied quickly and rather shocked that I would even ask such a thing to her.

'Then stop looking at me like you are doing.' I replied rather smugly.

'Whatever I don't have time for this.' She said as she pushed past me and did anything but run through the rooms shouting for Dave.

'What are you doing' I asked running after her. 'Dave isn't here.'

She didn't bother listening to me and somehow we ended up in Dave's room. I almost knocked right into her when she stopped abruptly in front of me. As she turned around she did something that truly terrified the hell out of me. She was practically going red, and fast. Her eyes were fixed on me with a huge amount of hatred directed at me, and she was tensing up. What was wrong with her? I looked past her to what was in font of here and knew what she was thinking.  
Lay there on the bed was a pink bra and panties set with black detail around the edges and has red pom-poms attached to ribbon on the edge of the panties. They were most certainly cute, but they weren't mine. Oh My God!  
Angie wasted little time as she threw herself at me tackling me to the ground. She punched me in the face repeatedly before dragging me by the hair into the bathroom. By this time I had blood running from my nose and lip. I pushed her away from me, and she doubled over from being hit in the stomach off the sink. I saw my opening and went running out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs, Angie was right behind me. She grabbed me by the hair and ripped it backwards, pulling hair from my roots. She pulled my head backwards by the hair and started licking and biting my neck viciously and slipping her hand under my shirt and up my stomach, digging her nails in and dragging them across my skin. The skin on my neck and stomach was scratched and bleeding and being held in an almost matrix position was affecting my breathing, but then it suddenly came to me. The more that her nails and bites hurt me, the more I sucked in a breath forcing her to pull back even more till I couldn't breath. I started struggling against her and eventually after smacking her in the nose, I got free.  
Though my victory was short lived as I was pushed from the top of the stairs, to the bottom. I lay on the marble floor on my stomach with blood trickling from my head, mouth and lip. I could hear her faint, slow footsteps coming down the stairs before stopping and leaning down beside me.

'Poor little bitch' she snarled before walking out the door, getting back in the car and driving away.  
'Psychotic lesbian' I thought.  
I couldn't move. The pain was unbearable and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I just lay there. Hoping that Dave would come back before the girls did. One reason is because they would freak, and the other was that I needed him. I needed his comfort. I was loosing the battle of staying conscious and I was loosing fast.  
I must of lay there for 20 minutes before another car pulled up outside. By this time I was almost out of it completely. Hell I was surprised I even made it this far!  
The sound of whistling came from outside as the footsteps got closer. Finally the door opened.

'I'm home!' shouted Dave as he closed the door behind him. When no one answered he walked past me and into the kitchen. Is the guy delusional? Then again there is a table half blocking his view from where I lay. The only way to let him know I was here, was to make some sort of noise. My only problem was, I couldn't move and my mouth was full of that much blood I don't know whether I could even talk. I was numb all over but the pain was still felt. I made a noise from my chest that sounded more like a croaking and after a few tries started making them louder. It was sapping all of my energy so I had to work fast or I would never be found. Dave stopped moving around in the kitchen. Did he hear me? I continued the groaning sound and tried making other noises as well. Somehow I managed to say his name, and continued to say it.  
'Hello?!' He shouted. 'Hello is there anyone there?' He said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room and checking in the other rooms. This guy is starting to piss me off now real quick. I am practically dying here, my vision is going blurry and I cant move. He cursed and started walking back into the hallway to the stairs slowing down as he did so. Did he spot me? I couldn't see I was facing away from him.

'Oh my god.' he mumbled as he knelt down at my side, slowly turning me over, as not to hurt me. Too late for that but it's the thought that counts right. I finally got to see his face, although it was all blurred. I could feel him pushing the blood streaked hair out of the way. He took off his shirt and tried removing some of the blood off of my face. Being now lay on my back blood was collecting in my mouth. I was almost choking on it and the pain was becoming more painful as the numbness disappeared. He tried moving me to let it out of my mouth, but every time he did I scrunched my eyes and made a scream like noise. There had to be another way to do it. As tears rolled down my cheeks Dave wiped them away while thinking about something. He then hovered over me and placed his lips to mine, then attempting to open them. I wasn't having any of it.

'Sweetie open your mouth I'm gonna try get some of this blood out okay.' He mumbled against my lips. I did as I was told and opened my lips to allow him to help me. He placed his tong in my mouth trying to collect blood in it before moving away and spitting blood off to the side. We spent 5 minutes doing that and I was now fully relaxed against him. The only thing was I was trying not to kiss him, and I know I wasn't the only one who was trying not to take this further. Judging by something hard pressed against the outside of my thigh, he was enjoying this just as much as i was.

To be honest, I wasn't about to complain. This guy was hot. And being almost the oldest virgin on the face of the earth it was hard not to become the least bit hot at what was happening. The cologne, eyes, style and size didn't help my want for him go down at all. In fact it increases about 60 every time I see him. But with what he's doing now for me, heightens my feelings for him possibly more than before.

The blood flow from my mouth had completely stopped by now and Dave had no intention of stopping. His tong was still inside my mouth and he was going a lot slower and calmer. I think he must of realised what he was doing because he pulled away and went to find painkillers for me.

Once he had returned and gave me the pills, he was able to pick me up and take me up into the bathroom without causing me too much pain. He stripped us both down to our underwear before stepping into the shower with me and rinsing my blood soaked hair. Not a word was spoken during this and for that I was grateful.

20 minutes later I was considered clean and he dried me off before heading to the phone to call the maid who lived down the road. She came over and helped me take off my underwear and change into a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top before helping me get into bed. Normally i would have been embarrassed and put up a fight, but i was too weak to care. Dave came back into the room after the maid had gone and sat beside me and held my hand, running his thumb repeatedly over my knuckles.

'Lencia, who did this?' He asked slowly, looking at me in the eye with sadness.

I found it hard to speak but eventually said the name that he now hated with a passion. Angie.


	7. Strange situation

Sorry if it took time.

* * *

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and the light burned at my eyes. The house seemed dead. Nothing could be heard. In a way, it scared me. Then again, after what I had just been through, it's understandable. I stretched out my muscles, my body finally feeling better. I removed the covers and hobbled into the bathroom to take a shower and do my business. I was just doing my teeth, wrapped in a towel with my hair flowing down my shoulders when I just thought of something. The other day I couldn't even move a finger, and I have just went for a shower, went to the toilet and started doing my teeth.

A huge smile spread across my face and I spat out the toothpaste. I let out a long squeal of happiness before jumping round the room. I was stopped though by Dave running through the door to the bathroom. I stopped what I was doing and went to grip my towel. Dave stopped in the door way and covered his eyes.

'Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…' He said stuttering.

'Shut up and get out!' I said leaning against the marble sides.

'What?' He asked me removing his hands before quickly putting them back.

'Get out'

'What did you say just then?'

'GET OUT NOW!' I screamed at him.

I don't think I've ever seen something so funny in my life. Dave ran out the door so fast he was tripping over his own feet. If I wasn't mad at him about running in on me, half naked in a towel, then it would be hilariously funny.

I walked back into my bedroom to find Dave sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. I walked towards him. When he looked up he didn't have time to say anything as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. I don't think he was expecting that as he was as tense and stiff as a board. After getting use to the hug I was giving him he wrapped his arms around me securely.

'I am so sorry. I f I'd have known I wouldn't have left you here alone, I'm so sorry.' Dave said into my hair and parts of my neck. I f he knew what he was doing to me, hopefully he would stop and stay away from me for a seriously long time.

I had butterflies in my stomach, my nose was filled with his scent and I had an aching for him. He lifted me into his lap and continued to hug me tightly. Please don't make him go all soft on me. I really don't need that.

'It doesn't matter now, I'm over it.' I said sighing into him.

W e stayed that way for a long time. It may seem a bit weird that two people who hardly know each other would be acting like this around each other, but I really didn't give a damn. The sexual tension was always there, and that was enough to power our relationship or whatever it was we had. I was so wrapped up in him that the position we were in was oblivious to us. I was straddling his lap while I had my arms securely around his neck and his arms were around my waist. I pulled away and slightly blushed which he smirked at. His eyes went musky and passion filled as he moved his face towards mine. One arm moved up my back and to the back of my neck and into my hair, pulling me towards him. His lips finally kissed mine, almost like a whisper. It was that light. There was a spark that both of us felt, and the kiss became more passionate and longing. His tong ran across my bottom lip, begging for entry, something that I didn't hesitate to give. His tong was skilled, and willing to get what it wanted and that was to feel every corner of my mouth. He lifted me up, turned us around and placed me on the bed before climbing back on top of me to claim my lips once again. His hands ran under my towel and over my stomach before cupping my breasts in his hand. He missed the one thing where I needed him most and I was squirming beneath him as he pinched my nipples. No matter how much I was enjoying this, it was wrong. I was sleeping with the boss. Something I had never done before and something I don't intend to start doing. I put my hand against his firm chest and pushed him away till our lips separated and I could look into his eyes. Wrong idea. He could get anything that he wanted if he continued looking at me like that. His breathing was rough and his lips were slightly swollen from the kisses. A few beads of sweat had begun to gather on his eyebrows and the hairs of his goatee were going all sorts of ways.

He wasn't happy that I had pulled away as his head was constantly lowering back down to mine, but he never quite got there as I was moving my head away from him. He gave up on going for my lips and went for my neck instead. Nuzzling it, licking and nipping it in different spots to see whether I would give up if he found my spot. Damn him! I have to be most sensitive on my neck and this guy should of took up a career in the damn thing.

I finally got away from him and simply said 'I'm sorry' while nodding my head at him.

He understood and walked out the door, not forgetting to kiss me on the cheek. That was the thing I loved about Dave. He would always do what you told him, even if he didn't agree with it. Well, most of the time anyway. He was the silent one, and shown his feelings through his appearance or in his eyes.

By turning Dave down, I knew it was the right thing, but then why did it feel so wrong?


	8. Getting to me

This one is told from Dave's piont of view.

* * *

I walked out of her room, feeling rejected but most of all hurt. The other day when I walked into the hallway and saw her laying on the floor in a pool of blood, I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying. It was my fault. Angie may be small and petite, but she can definitely pack a punch. She was trained by the best. A former 3 time kick-boxing champion doesn't get her moves from running round a ring with her tail between her legs. It didn't surprise me really. If I was to be truthful here, Malencia wouldn't have stood a chance. Hell, she one time slapped Randy for calling her a bitch for spilling her drink on him, and even he went flying.

Sure the tong in her mouth was just an excuse for getting close to her. I could've just sat her on her side but the moment was there and anyway, how else would she accept me? She wouldn't want someone like me around me. I felt dirty after it though. But just then, when we kissed on the bed, that really was something. There was something there that we both felt. It would have gone further if it wasn't for her freaking out on me. I have never had someone turn me down, but in a way, I enjoyed it. It made it more interesting. She's playing hard to get. Nothing to worry about though, because not only have I got under her skin, but she's got under mine.  
Angie must have been round to 'persuade' me again. She noticed Malencia and thrown herself at her. Jealous bitch!  
She lost her chance when she slept with Andrew, but there were rumours long before that that she was sleeping around with the likes of Finlay, Mercury, Kennedy, Umaga, and Booker T. That was the reason for the fight between me and Booker last year. Andrew was the last nail in the coffin. I threw it in the grave though, and as far as I'm concerned, she went with it.

Malencia was out of it though for three days. If I wasn't by her side, I was sorting things out about Angie, and I ended up getting her arrested with the help of Mark(Taker). He saw her game and tried to warn me. I should've listened to him. I don't know when she'll be out but…it doesn't matter for now.  
Lencia was a pretty girl and didn't deserve this. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly but her blue eyes told a different story. One of sadness, anger and surprisingly strength. Maybe it was from her horse riding. The girls told me all about her. Filled me in on the extra details. She was only suppose to come here to help build my house, but I don't want her to do that anymore. I don't want it to be called my house anymore, I want it to be called our house. The girls, Lencia and me. I know it's a bit soon.

But she's seeping my heart and quickly destroying it.


	9. A little bit of tension

For the next few days, I worked in bed. Dave came up to give me food and to answer any questions I may have about this. He had agreed to build his own house, but now wanted a beach house and a New York apartment bought. Courtesy of Ashley and Kate. After a while he couldn't take the whining and gave up in the end. Making all of them happy.  
Nothing else happened between me and Dave. He still looked at me with a longing, but it seemed to get harder and harder to ignore him, so I spent as much time as I could pretending I felt weak and stayed in my bedroom. I think I found the perfect place for Dave's house though. It was in Washington D.C but the opposite side. It was 3 and a half acres surrounded by forest tree's and in the distance, you can see mountains. Only if you look really carefully though. In the back of the house behind a bunch of tree's was a gorgeous river that was deep and slow moving. Put short, It was perfect. Now all I had to do was create the design. I wanted it to be a big house for him. Up to know I had decided what the walls would hide. Two sitting areas, dining room, huge kitchen, study, 6 bedrooms 8 bathrooms and an entertainment room. I tried to bring the girls into it as much as possible and knowing how much they love horses, I gave them a stable block for 10 horses. A grumbling noise interrupted the silence in the room. I just had breakfast…4 hours ago! Damn it!

The hunger didn't bother me, it was facing Dave. Why did I push him away!? I wanted him, hell I still do! But something still held me back. What it was, I couldn't say. I think I must be the only one that has ever refused him. I can't think why not. Those eyes, those lips, that silent tong that I'm sure I could get active one way or another, his whole body is dripping hot sex. Even in those suits. To be honest, I don't know if they make it any easier or worse. The darker ones make him look better, but he still looks good in his white suit none-the-less.

I slowly walked down the stairs looking around for any sign that told me that Dave was still in the house. It seemed clear and I continued into the kitchen. I stopped at the door to his gym hearing Saliva's 'walk alone' blasting out and the faint sound of the weights clanging against each other. When I finally reached the kitchen I began got myself a chicken salad from the fridge and a carton of pure orange juice. I grabbed a fork and turning round to head back upstairs. Although a certain tall, dark and handsome was blocking my way, sweat dripping down his chest. He should be made public enemy number one, the phrase 'women want him and men want to be him' fits perfectly with him. 'Hey.' I said putting on a smile.

'Hey.' he replied returning the smile. Git! I hate him! Why is he doing this to me?

'Just been sortin some stuff out for the house. Its in Washington D.C but the opposite side of here. Is that okay?' I asked.

He walked towards me, stopping dead in front of me, smirking and taking my OJ out of my hands and putting it to his lips not drinking any though.

'That's fine' He said drinking only the slightest bit, before handing it back to me.

'Good.' I said smiling at him before walking past him and back up to my office.

I had now been working for a total of 7 hours and it was six in the evening. Ashley, Kate and Lucy had returned from their friends 3 day sleepover and were downstairs laughing and watching T.V with Dave. I must admit, I didn't want to leave. Even though all that had happened with Dave and Me. It was a warm kind of atmosphere, and not in the slightest bit intimidating even when Dave had his few moments of anger. Well I say moments, more like hours. But he'd never touch me or the kids, and all it took was one hug from them after a while and he would calm down straight away. I don't really know why that happened. Maybe he just didn't want to see his little girls get hurt by his actions.

I went downstairs to find that they had been watching I ce Age 2:The Meltdown and that they were just going to put on Pirates of the Caribbean 2:Dead Mans Chest. Now, with Dave sat in the same room as you, you would think there would be a serious amount of disruption in my view throughout the film. But surprisingly, that didn't happen. You can't really blame a girl when you have Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp running round the Caribbean all hot and sweaty searching after the chest of Davie Jones and fighting other pirates. I settled down even more into the couch and had Lucy leaning on mine and Dave's lap, while Kate sat on her Dads side and Ashley sat on mine, our arms linked together.

I don't remember seeing the end of the movie.


	10. Shopping, Radio Stations and Take That!

I just wanna say thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed Bland Little British Girl. It means so much to me. If you have any extra ideas for this story please dont hesitate to message me with them even though i already have the ending sorted out. Even if they dont get used in this story, i may use them in my new story that i will be uploading soon.

Thank you guys so much!

xTorriex

* * *

I opened my eyes the next morning, to the feeling off my bed sheets wrapped tightly around me. Dave must of bought me up to bed after the movie had finished. He's so sweet. I remember last night, me, Ashley and Kate were sat there drooling at Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom and Dave kept looking at me with jealousy in his eyes. I kept having to look at him to see if he was calming down. It seemed the longer the film was on, the more angry he would get. So I did the one thing I could think of at the time, I cuddled up to him. It calmed him down a bit and to be honest I have never met a guy before that likes to cuddle. It was so cute! Well apart from John and Jason, but that's understandable for them.

After I had got into the shower, I came back out and put on a pair of black glitter pants and a black tank top. I left my hair down and walked out the door. Today me and Dave were going to go out shopping for some of the stuff for the new house. We had the land, the exterior of the house and not forgetting the money. Now all we needed was the furniture. I was halfway down the stairs when I realised that I hadn't called Jason to tell him what was happening. I would just call him from the phone in the hallway. While I was on the phone Dave came up to the side of me and waited patiently as I told Jason about the change of plan and he told me it was fine and that he would see me soon. After saying bye to the guy that I really miss, even though he can be a complete idiot, me and Dave set off to one of his most favorite places for expensive furniture.

I don't think I have ever seen so many items of furniture put onto one delivery form. All together we ordered 3,130 pieces of furniture. Beds, wardrobes, Chairs, Desks, Bookcases, Cabinets, surprisingly all the doors needed for the house, the dining table, smaller tables and also extra little pieces were going to be ordered in 3 weeks time in 47 trucks to Dave's new property. He decided that he wanted to pick out the colours himself, and not have a designer so I went along with him to put the girls ideas in. I knew what colours the girls like so that should help. Ashley liked black, white and pink, Kate liked greens and lime kind of colours, and Lucy liked yellow and pink. They seemed to go with their personality. Ashley likes the punk rocker kind of style, Kate is very fresh looking and Lucy is just a typical young girl.

When we got back, the girls were all sat in the living room, doing their own things. Ashley watching MTV, Kate sleeping on the leather couch and Lucy was eating ham sandwiches while colouring in outlines of pictures she had got off the internet. The sight made me warm inside and I knew if this was what I was feeling, Dave was 10 times that. We both turned to look at each other, before Dave moved into the room leading me in with his hand on my back. Thing is, Dave isn't dumb, this guy knows what he's doing to me. I would be lucky if by the end of this job I wasn't a trained puppy to my masters command. Ashley said hi to us both and made room for us to sit down. It was a huge couch, so you can imagine how surprised I was when he sat right next to me and not Ashley. She didn't seem to mind though as she moved behind her fathers head and winked at me. On further inspection I found that Dave had no choice but to sit close to me, Ashley had stretched out her legs and did everything but tell Dave where to sit. I couldn't believe this girl. Was she trying to play matchmaker on me and Dave?

After watching T.V and making small talk, I decided to go upstairs and sort some of the work out that needed to be done for the delivery and other stuff for the house. It was 2:23 in the afternoon and was quite a hot day really. But when you come from a place that has a mini Ice Age like every year, it would seem hot to me. I sat down and looked around the room taking everything in. It was something I hadn't done and have no explanation as to why. I did to all the other rooms, but why not this one? One thing that I didn't see, and it was surprising for me, was the huge stereo that stood on the shelf to the right of me. I love music. My favourite band ever…Take That. Gary, Mark and Jason all look hot but I still ain't sure about Howard. He looks like he got dragged through a hedge backwards sometimes. He's cute none the less, just not as cute as the others.

I got up from my chair and switched it on to a radio station. I ain't no good with America's radio stations. Whenever I was at home in Manchester, I would just listen to one and only one radio station Key 103. But it didn't really bother me. Any song in the U.K must be in the American charts. Right?


	11. Avril Lavigne Girlfriend

For a full 15 minutes, rubbish songs continued to play. It was like a whole damn army of them. Whoever decided that these songs should be played to the public who led very busy lives should be shot. Just when I was about to turn it off a song that I actually really liked came on. Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'.

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious _

_I think about ya all the time You're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? _

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious _

_Hell yeah I'm the motherfucking princess _

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

As I continued to sing and prance about shaking my ass, Ashley walked in, instantly recognising the song and danced along with me belting out the words, but sounding exactly like her. Wow. I didn't even think twice about jumping on the table and dancing along while she danced moving around the room.

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Ashley quickly moved from her place on the bed and jumped up onto the table to dance right up beside me.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me _

_And even when you look away I know you think of me _

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

_Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear _

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again _

_(And again and again and again!)_

_She's like so whatever _

_You could do so much better _

_I think we should get together now _

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I know that you like me _

_No way! No way! _

_No it's not a secret _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger _

_Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better _

_There's no other No one can this thing,_

_She's so stupid _

_What the hell were you thinking?!_

Me and Ashley continued to dance around the room and make fool of ourselves before both of us crashed into Dave's rock solid chest. I think that if it wasn't for the table top next to us, all three of us would have toppled to the floor.

'Hey what are you two doing?' He said holding me around the waist but Ashley round the shoulders.

'Singing and Dancing' Ashley said smiling nicely up at her dad, not forgetting those puppy dog eyes that made him soft.

'Yeah.' I said looking at Ashley then moving my gaze towards Dave again.

'Oh really.' He said cockily. 'Do all people who sing and dance do it on the table?'

'Dad! You were spying on us!? Oh my gosh! There is never any privacy in this house!' Ashley said walking out the door mumbling to herself. Oh my Gosh! She's leaving me here! Alone! With Dave! This ain't good.

'You know, you should of told me you like to dance, and especially on tables.' He said smirking at me.

'Ha ha very funny Romeo Reject, next time say something more sweet and not so that it implies me sounding like a whore.' I said turning away from him to go and sit down at the desk me and Ashley had just been caught dancing on.

'Hey I wasn't implying that, its just that I have a desk that hasn't gotten any use in a long time that cost me a lot of money and I thought, instead of dancing on this old wrecked thing, you could do something on the other desk. Its big enough.' He said implying something completely different than dancing. 'In fact it could fit many people on there but I think I could settle for just the one.'

'That just sounds even worse you pervert! Gosh! Men these days.' I said trying not to laugh.

'I can't help what the whole population of men think. And besides, their my fellow team mates, why would I wanna turn on them?' He said shutting and locking the door.  
I stood up moving papers around the room and into filing cabinets.

'I don't know. Sign an agreement maybe stating that you are under my command and that whatever I say, goes. Even if that means betraying your own "team mates" as you call them.' I said stopping in front of Dave.

Umm...why was he looking at me that way?


	12. Giving Into him

Hey! I know its been quite a while since i've updated but it was because i couldn't think of what to write about. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and i may add up another chapter soon. Also i need some ideas of what to do with my other story Haunted. To be truly honest i dont like it and i wanna delete it, so plz tell me what u think i shud do.

Thx.

Torrie

* * *

He was quick. Too fast for me to move out of his way before his arms wrapped around my waist and his lips met mine in a passionate and longing kiss. Once again, I gave into him easily. Like a drug, I needed more but the outcome of what would happen scared me too much to consider going any further than just a meaningless kiss between two friends. Well, I say meaningless but it aint really because we both want each other as much as we need air. Soon, his tong ran along my bottom lip begging for entrance. As soon as I opened my mouth, and felt his tong against mine I pulled away sharply.

'What the hell was that?' I asked with my hand covering my mouth.

'I thought that's what you wanted.' He said looking at me hurt and confused.

'Yeah I wanted that but…stick out your tong.' I ordered, standing up straight.

'What? Oh I get ya!' He said smirking. He stuck out his tong revealing the silver bar that lay on the bed of his tong.

'That is so cool!' I said touching it hesitantly. 'Did it hurt?' I asked staring into his eyes.

'No not really. Only for a couple of seconds but that was it.' He put it back away.

'Why did you get it.' I asked him going to sit down on the desk.

'It seemed cool at the time. Besides it comes in handy.' He said smirking again. To prove his point, he ran the bar along his teeth, making a rattling noise. The sound made me tingle all over. But I wasn't gonna let him see that.

'Does it now?'

'Yeah. But just to make sure, why don't we make sure it still works?' He said moving towards me and kissing me once again. His tong found it's way into my mouth but this time, it didn't bother me. More than anything, it turned me on. After a few seconds, we both pulled apart and he said something that there was no way I could have been prepared for.

'Go out with me.' He said sitting into the office chair, and directing me to sit in his lap.  
I couldn't believe it. Dave Batista was asking me, a plain girl who had nothing else apart from her fathers business going for her, to go out with him. HELL YES I WOULD!

'But, what about after your house is sorted? What then? What…' I was interrupted when his lips covered mine again. 'Are you planning to do that all the time when I don't answer your question straight away?' I asked when we stopped.

'That's the plan.' He said smirking.

'Well I better do it more often.' I said laughing at his answer. I pulled his face closer to mine and locked my lips with his. His hands went to my hair and lightly pulled backwards, taking control of the kiss. It was then that I remembered something and I moved slightly away from him.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot, as for going out with you, my answer is yes.'

The minute I said that I was pulled into a warm tight hug with his face in the crook of my neck.  
'Thank you.' he said placing small light kisses on my neck and just underneath my jaw. Sometimes he would bite and nibble but always licked in the same spot just to make sure that he didn't hurt me.

There was one thing in the back of my mind though. How long could it last?


	13. Twister and a familiar psychopaths eyes

For the next few days, Everything went great. When we told the girls, Me and Dave ended up being jumped. It was like being back in Moss Side, when Kenny was arguing with one of the most dangerous gangs there. He was beat up pretty badly, but he sure as hell put up a fight with them. It was maybe just a little funny to see Kenny fighting back against 14 gang members. We would have helped him, apart from the fact that they were armed with guns, well I actually think they were BB guns because not one of them actually shot him. Or maybe it was the fact that it was three in the morning in the park and Trevors Machine gun had gone missing. Eventually he found that Kenny had took it.  
For a cop and a gang member they sure get on very well.

We found out that the girls were actually betting on how long it would take for us to get together and Lucy ended up removing $50 from both of the girls. I don't think Dave was too bothered about it though as his little girl had just out won her two big sisters at what they had called their game. I wasn't fussed about it either it was kinda cute to see Lucy win something for a change. She normally never wins anything. But that didn't matter, because she had Dave right where she wanted him. She had Daddy plastered round her little finger and she was loving every minute of it.

The house was coming along really well too. The house was now fully built and the electric, water and heating systems were now being sorted. It's amazing what nearly 200 builders and gardeners can do in less than a week.

The garden was huge and had many beautiful features. For one, the Lake. Flowers, benches and other things had been added around the area making it wonderful for any time of year. The stables were also up, and were ready for the horses to occupy them.

Because of me and Dave going out, I had agreed to add a few more stables, making the total number of stables 20 and I would bring my horses over and they would live here with us. There would now be15 horses and 5 Ponies accommodating the stable block and another thing that was going to be needed were the Horse Riding Arenas. A massive indoor and also an outdoor arena with the same facilities that I had at home. I ordered the facilities yesterday and they would be arriving sometime in the next 7 days. Just before they were scheduled to move in. Or should I now say we.

Dave was downstairs working out, getting ready for his big return in a few weeks time. Seeing as he doesn't like to be disturbed during his workout, me and the girls were having a good old game of Twister. Ashley was stood almost completely over me with right hand on red and her feet both on red and green. I was doing the crab apart from my right leg was under my left leg and Kate was almost on her side with her right hand up in the air. Lucy was trying not to laugh at me as she said that I had to put my left leg on red which was on the other side of my right leg.

'You've gotta be kidding right?' I said looking at her with a shocked look on my face.

'Nope' she said giggling.

Sticking by the rules, I ever so slightly moved my leg to where it was suppose to be. I was almost there when Kate poked me in the side. Me being extremely ticklish, dropped instantly bringing Kate with me making Ashley the winner.

'Yes! I win! There ya go Lucy.' She said getting up and handing her 10 bucks.

'You mean to tell me that you paid her to let you win?' Lucy nodded her head.

'What was my real move Lucy' I asked her accusingly.

The minute she held the arrow to where it had originally landed I shot up and chased her down the stairs. I could have won with the move it had landed on. I obviously slowed down and kept my distance enough for her to get away as she was a lot younger and a lot smaller. Ashley and Kate were behind following me. When we got to the playroom, that's when I had been captured they all jumped on me sending me to the floor and began tickling me mercifully. After me tapping out about 5 times over, we all settled down and went to sleep on the couch, failing to see the eyes of the person that not too long ago, had near killed me.


	14. She's back

We must have been asleep for just under 3 hours when a weird noise woke me up. I looked beside me to see the girls fast asleep, Lucy in-between the other two. Right beside me on the table was a piece of paper with my name written on it. It said: 

_Malencia_

_I have gone to a meeting with my boss over my return to the ring. I should be back soon so don't worry._

_Love Dave xxx p.s. you look so peaceful when you sleep._

I chuckled slightly to my self, careful not to wake up the girls. Hold on, if Dave has gone out to a meeting, and we're the only ones in the house, then what is that noise?! I slowly got up to investigate it and found that it was coming from Dave's room. I stood outside the door and watched as the two people dressed in black chatted to each other silently, while searching through drawers and stuff. When I heard slight breathing behind me I almost was about to scream bloody murder, but calmed down when I noticed it was Ashley.

'The girls are awake. What do you want us to do.' She whispered.

'Quietly go downstairs, take the phone into the basement, call your dad and stay there until I say so.' I whispered back to her not taking my eyes off the two intruders.  
Ashley followed my orders straight away. Quietly collecting Kate and Lucy, and going downstairs. Once they were downstairs and out of sight that was when my plan was to be set in motion. I looked behind me to my right and pulled the key from the door. It was just a large storage closet and has never been used by anyone so it was empty. Looking around me I saw the bookcase that I could hide behind and never be seen. Perfect. I opened the closet door and slammed it back quickly before running behind the bookcase. One of them was told to go and check it out. He walked along the hallway and stopped outside of the closet door noticing the curtain material from the window close by caught up in the door. Opening it he walked inside. I came out from my hiding place and shut the door on him, making sure to lock it. As I turned around, I was met with a vicious slap to my right cheek, knocking me to the floor. The shouts of the other man had alerted his friend and I had been caught in the act. I turned over onto my hands and knees and tried crawling away. The person grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up. As I looked at the masked face of this bozo I moved quickly and ripped the mask from his face. So you can pretty much understand how shocked I was when the masked man turned out to be Angie.

The anger of what just happened and our past meetings overtook me and I speared her to the floor, hitting her across the face multiple times before being pulled off once again by the hair. If chunks of my hair is lying on the floor after this someone is going to be in deep, deep shtuck. Who in the blue hell…I looked over to the closet door and found it busted open. Case is closed.  
I was thrown out of the way and almost down the stairs. I saw the person who I had locked in the closet running towards me. Reaching over, I grabbed the vase from a nearby table and beat him round the head with it. He instantly dropped to the floor and I ran down the stairs, Angie screaming not so far away behind me.

I ran through the whole house careful not to go near the basement. I looked behind me to see Angie was no longer there. I was stood in the main hallway that leads to the gym, pool and kitchen. I carried on walking until I reached a dead end. The only thing there was a window that lead out to the pool area. Who'd have though that more than a week of staying in this house, I still managed to find myself lost, and at the worst time possible. I turned to go back around when I was rammed into and pushed through the glass and out of the window. One thing I wasn't going to do was let this bitch get away with it, so it was simple. I brought her with me.

We both flew into the water. A piece of glass cut into my arm and there was a huge gash from my elbow to my wrist where blood poured from. Angie pushed my head under the water. I struggled and gasped for air but she still managed to keep me under. From across the pool there was a huge splash and soon Angie let go of me. I was so weak and tired. I couldn't move back up for air, and my eyes slowly closed. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me upwards. I felt myself being lifted up and placed at the side of the pool.

"Lencia! Lencia! Open your eyes. Please. Open your eyes. Please sweetheart open your eyes." He kept talking to me. Begging me to open my eyes, but I don't think I had the strength to do so. His voice became croaky and I knew from that second, he was crying. He brought me up into his arms and hugged me to his chest. I couldn't bare to leave him like that, and I knew it was because of me not opening my eyes. Slowly I opened my eyes and grabbed the front of his soaking wet shirt.

"Dave." I whispered into his chest.

"Lencia? Oh my god sweety. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah i guess ou could say i'm okay. Now anyway. Apart from my arm hurts." I said lifting my arm to show him.

"Oh sweety, I'm so sorry." He said taking my face in his hands.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. At least you're here now, that's all that matters." I said pulling his head down for his lips to meet mine.


	15. It's all over

I want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story and also my new one based on the film See No Evil. It really means a lot to me.

Thx!

xTorriex

* * *

His arms were more secure around me as we kissed by the pool. All of a sudden Dave pulled away and yelled out in agony. He rolled away from me holding his arm and shoulder area. Stood where he once was, was the man I had hit with the vase, Only this time he was the one armed. With a knife covered in Dave's blood. He grabbed me by the throat and pulled me to his face.

"I wasted my time, my money, my efforts on you! After all the training, all the hard work and all the titles, you gave up because someone tried to kill you. Well I admit I should have taken firing practise more often and then maybe I would've shot you in the chest rather than the arm." He said.  
_John!_ I couldn't believe it. He's the one who shot me. My own horse riding trainer, the one who told me my best friend Kady had ordered it, admitted it was him. "Oh well. Seeing as the only thing you were truly good at was going over those jumps, I guess we don't need to humiliate the show jumping business by keeping you alive." He said holding the knife to my throat. Before he could swing it though, Ashley smacked him in the back with the metal pool chair, instantly knocking him out. He let go of my neck and I dropped to the floor.

"Ashley! Go call the cops!" I shouted slowly crawling over to Dave. I ripped the away sleeve of his shirt and tied it round the wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Look out." He said looking behind me. I turned my head to see Angie coming at me with the knife in her fist. I moved quickly, punching her in the face. As she moved from the blow I had just given her, the blade cut my top and cut the skin, just enough for a little blood to escape but not much. The knife flew out of her hands as she hit the floor. I ran to get it from just in front of her. As I moved past her, she grabbed my leg and boy did what happen next hurt. My head smacked off the floor and I felt like I had broke my nose. She pulled me back towards her and straddled me, her hands gripping my throat, choking the life out of me. I looked around me for any type of weapon I could use to get her off me. Just behind me, to my left was the knife. I reached over and gripped the blade, Ignoring any pain from the blade cutting into my hand. Turning the knife round, so I was holding it by the handle, I struck her with it. She rolled off of me straight away gripping the knife that was sticking out of the base of her neck. I looked over at her and stared in shock. She was whimpering and coughing like mad. _What had I just done?_ She stopped, everything that she did was no more. Her cries from the pain became silent, the movements of her body slowed, her pulse stopped and her breathing ceased.

"I'm a murderer." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and cried silently. I never ment it to get out of hand. I didn't mean to upset anyone. Maybe I should have stayed away from Dave, and just did the work I was sent to do. None of this would have happened then. The heavens opened and rain poured onto us, almost like washing the blood shed away. I felt someone move over me and I opened my eyes, looking into Dave's. His uninjured arm supported him and he leant down and softly kissed me. What the hell am I talking about. I love him. Yes I love him, his charming silent ways, got into my heart, and his protective ways kept me there.

We remained that way for over 5 minutes before sirens could be heard and officers came rushing in through the house, and out onto the pool deck. They stopped noticing we were 'busy' and inspected Angie and John.

"Ding Ding Ding!" We both pulled away and rested our cheeks against each others and we watched Dave's eldest smirking at us. "Okay dad you win! You are the tong wrestling champion, now for god sakes leave the girl alone and sort out the cops." Ashley shouted from the doorway.

"Yeah! PC Plod…" Lucy couldn't finish that sentence as Kate covered her mouth, to save her from a little bit of trouble with the law enforcers.  
I chuckled at that and nuzzled Dave's neck and he kissed and nibbled my ear.

"I should never have told her that story." I said will a smile still on my lips that were now where his jaw and neck meet.

"You are in so much trouble later." He growled at me making me shiver slightly. "Cold Lencia?" He asked, knowing the real reason for me shivering. I hit him on the side of his cheek and neck playfully. He chuckled and turned my head back to his lips, instantly putting his tong into my mouth.  
A few minutes later we were interrupted by three officers teeling us that we needed to have our injuries looked at and sorted out and that there was an ambulance waiting outside. We left the girls in the hands of the maid and the other officers who had to interview them about what happened.

Me and Dave were lying in a hospital bed together as Mr. World Heavyweight Champion demanded that he would knock anyones head if they dare ask him to move away from me. At the moment he was nibbling on my neck and holding my hand as we waited for the officers to come and interview me. Dave already had his interview sorted. A couple of things only made it out of his mouth before he became mad. I guess this is the reason for this little make out session in the middle of a hospital. At least we were given our own room. But anyone could walk past and see us. A knock sounded at the door before 5 people walked in carrying notebooks.

"Hello Ms Nutini we're here to interview you about what happened today." Said one man. "Mr Batista…"

"Um, I wouldn't interrupt him if I were you." I told him. I squeezed Dave's hand and moved my neck away so he couldn't continue. He growled at the 5 men who had interrupted him. "Be nice" I whispered to him.

For the next hour I talked about what happened tonight, Angie's past visit, and my relationship with Dave. Then something that I knew would come up. My relationship with John.

"He was my Horse Riding trainer for six years. He helped me get 5 titles, one of them, the Horse of the Year championship. He was strict, but understanding at the same time. And then one day I was out training for the next horse of the year event to become a two time champion, when I was shot at. After I was shot, I quit and that was it. I never heard from him again. And if I did it was only from his on going drug and alcohol problems. He changed after I quit for some reason. I heard that he was training his niece to become a champion. But she never did. She accused him of being a failure and fired him on the spot. Then tonight he admitted that he was the one who shot me. I should have listened to Kady. He blamed it on her. She said that she didn't do it. But I didn't listen to her. I just jumped to conclusions about her and in turn lost one of my bestest best friends. I now realise why he did it. His niece was in the Horse of the Year event. He most likely realised that she wouldn't beat me and had to get rid of me and it worked. She went into the match but she didn't win. Kady did."

By this time I was in tears. I continued answering a few more questions before they left me and Dave alone. I was so tired and but so happy that me and Dave would finally be in peace together, that I didn't know what to do. But that problem was solved as he laid us both down and soothed me off to sleep, he most likely joined me a few minutes later.


	16. Pluckly

I want to thank everybody who has reviewed this story which include; nic-002001, MissPhilippinesSuperstar, Nikki Minime, aphotshot and Takerslady, and I also want to thank Kayla. If it wasn't for you guys, i don't know what would have happened to Bland Little British Girl. Thank you so much!

Luv frm Torrie.xxx

* * *

Me and Dave were released from hospital a four days later. Dave had to have stitches, and Dave being Dave, wouldn't allow me to leave the hospital, and god help anyone if they told him otherwise. John had been arrested and Angie's lousy-ass carcass had been given a funeral. Surprised anyone turned up. Evil cow. She put me through pain, the kids through pain, and also Dave through pain. She deserved to be just thrown in the sea so maybe a shark or a type of whale could eat her and use her bones to pick out her flesh from their teeth, but then again, lets not put the poor thing through misery having to put up with her nagging. Could you imagine her in hell, arguing with the devil? He'd most likely get sick of her.  
Anyway the house was way, way, way ahead of schedule. So, what else was there to do except for move in? The girls helped out sorting their rooms. All apart from Ashley who was too busy getting one of the moving people's mobile number. But don't worry; he was only an eighteen year old kid so hopefully Dave wouldn't have my head.

"Hey Ash! Get upstairs and sort out your room. You…" He said pointing to the boy.

"Me?" He said pointing to himself and looking behind him.

"Yes you" said Dave waving his hand for him to come over.

"Give me your phone." Dave said holding out his hand and giving a stern look. I obviously thought wrong.  
The boy passed him the phone and Dave started going through it. Once he had found what he was looking for, his smirk crept onto his face and I knew something was up. Looking over his arm, I realised he was deleting his daughters number from this boys phone.

"Dave!" I shouted.

"Not on my watch kid." He said handing back the phone, grabbing me by the hand and walking off into the finished living room.

"Everybody out of this room. Now." He demanded. After everyone and moved out of the room he sat down on the sofa and pulled me into his lap, kissing me on the lips before I had even sat down. No way was he getting away with this.

"No way is this happening. Not after what you just did." I said pulling back, looking him dead in the eye.

"What?" He asked. This guy sometimes just doesn't have a clue…

"Why did you do that? Ashley will go mental."

"He's too old for her." He said sounding stern but no way was I backing down from this.

"Ashley is 16 and he's 18. I don't see much of a difference." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Guys at that age want one thing, and one thing only. I should know coz I was one" He told me.

"Yeah well I don't think she's stupid enough to just go off and have sex with him straight away. She does have a lot of self respect. Take that guy at the mall the other day. He pinched her ass and she turned round and belted him one."

"Yeah. And she made me one very proud daddy." He said smiling.

"Yeah well just trust her over this. Don't upset Ashley. It'll be the worst thing you'll do." I said smiling back down at him.

He pulled my head down and kissed me once again. This time for longer. His hands travelled everywhere. A few minutes later though we were interrupted by a loud neighing and a couple of hundred banging noises. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes before we shot out of the house him in front. He put his hands out though stopping as a huge Clydesdale with a blindfold over its head was pulling and fighting with the handlers.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I said moving past Dave and pushing away the handlers before pulling off the blindfold and holding the lead rope in one hand. The minute Dave realised who it was he calmed down immediately and leaned into the caress he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Miss me baby?" I said kissing his nose.

"There is no way I am kissing you later" Said Dave moving over to my side and stroking the horse's blaze.

"Fine by me." I said hugging the horse's neck from the side and looking into the champs eyes. He narrowed his eyes at me and poked me in the sides.

"Oh yeah! Dave I would like you to meet Dave, short for Davedinion, one of my many championship horses that will be now residing in the stables."

"What a name, I can see why it had to be narrowed down to Dave, what language is it?

"It's a Greek/Italian name. We didn't choose it, it was his original name from when we bought him." I said taking the reins and leading him to the stable block at the back of the house. To be honest, it was the first time I saw the new stable block and trust me, these guys were being spoilt. 3 acres of fields complete with sprinklers were just in front of us. To the left were the riding arenas and to the right were the stable blocks all lined up in a row. They were state of the art stables with fantastic doors and a heat/sun machine attached to the ceiling. They also had small extra things like clipboards to put things up about the horse that was protected by a glass window.

"What are those for?" Dave asked me as we placed Dave in the second stable, already labelled for him with a gold plate and silver cursive writing.

"It's to help the horses while in performance. Keeps them looking good as well. Their coat stays shiny." I told him as he took a closer look at the inside of the stable. He also noticed that the whole of the stable block was complete with huge fans and loads of hay liege and straw.

Horses hoofs could be heard on the stone gravel coming toward us and round the corner came a small black pony that almost looked Arabian and a Shetland mix. It was beautiful. Me and Dave watched as it trotted up along the fence to the field and back again, obviously wanting in. We both started chuckled as it stopped and watched us. It swung its head around and neighed and stomped its hoof to get our attention as much as possible so we would open the gate for him. Little did it know that we had another plan that had nothing to do with the field.

"Plucky." I said gazing at the pony in front of us.

"He suits it." Dave said looking at him again.  
I went into one of the stables and I reached down into a bucket and pulled out a handful of oats and held them out to him. He sniffed cautiously before stepping forward cautiously. The nearer it got the braver it become and soon he was eating them from my hand. As he did, Dave came around him with a lead rope to latch onto the bridal he already had on as I stroked his neck and used my eyes to tell Dave where to go. He finally latched on the rope and we led him into one of the stables with no name plate. I wrote the name down on a piece of paper and put it on the clipboard outside the stable door.

We collected the others in and put them all in the correct stables. The ponies were all settled now. There were Lucy's ponies, Danger a bay stallion and also Plucky. There were Kate's Horses, Chocolate and Cappuccino. Chocolate a dark brown stallion and Cappuccino a mare with a creamy sort of colouring.  
And then there was Ashley's horse Fudgelynne who was a mare with a dark brown coat but had a cream mane and tail. We had both come to an agreement that she would now own one of my horses, Aqua. Of pure white beauty and almost 400lbs of Clydesdale she better be thankful.

Everything was now sorted. The gardens were complete, the horses were fine, the house was furnished and decorated, the cars were in the driveway and we were now home.


	17. I am finally Home

Heya people! This story is nearly finished so i was just wondering whether or not you wanted a sequel. Tell me what you think, and i'll see what i can do.

Thx! Love form Torrie

xxx

* * *

The house was perfect. Cream walls and brown wooden floors made up the hallway. Large mirrors were scattered around the large room and family pictures were hung around on the walls. There were two staircases in the middle of the room that were apart from each other but still left plenty of room either side to lead to the gym on the ground floor to the right, the kitchen in-between the two staircases, and to the left was the living room.

The living room was done in creams and browns as well. A large leather couch was in the middle of the room in front of a huge 60 inch LCD TV screen and either side of it were two smaller cream couches. The carpet was a light brown and in front of the marble fireplace was a white and brown sheepskin rug.  
The kitchen was done in black and white. The black counters had small diamonds sprinkled across the surface while the white cupboards had a glittery finish to them. The table was glass and had pebbles and water inside. The chairs were made of black leather.

Outside the pool was huge, and was curved around a small island that had palm tree's and even a small beach. As you got in it was almost like a beach as the water stroked the shore and got deeper further out. The total depth was 10ft before you got to the beach area and the 20ft o island before you get to the other side. The gardens were also amazing. Rose bushes and fountains were scattered around in various places and statues were also around. The lake to the side of the house was perfect and natural. What can you say about natural beauty except for you can't complain?  
The Up stairs was just as amazing as the down stairs. With a lot of bedrooms, some spoke out more than others. Ashley's room had huge pink skulls on a black and white wallpaper that covered only one wall of the room. The other 3 walls were pink, white and black. Along the different coloured walls, different coloured items went there. Like on the white wall, pink and black objects went there, along the black wall were white and pink objects, and along the pink wall were black and white objects. The only thing that was plain was her floor, that was white carpet.

Kate's room was one of the best rooms in the house. The lime's and white's went perfectly together and the bay window, specially designed for this room was framed perfectly by lime mesh material. It was very clutter free and simple. Elegant in many ways. Her huge double-king size bed was decked out in cushions, throws, the whole lot. It was fabulous for a little girl.

Lucy's room was a little more hectic. Built in wardrobes was all along one wall and the walls were yellow. The pink carpet was light but just went well with the colours. We felt we had to tone it down a little by making her quilt covers yellow, pink and orange. Toys were everywhere, and Teddy's were lay around in certain spots. Everything from the nursery was put in her room as the other two, no longer needed them.

All girls though had their own bathroom. All apart from Lucy. Well she did have one but she wasn't allowed to use it yet on her own as she was too young. The bathrooms were stone marble and had two sinks, a Jacuzzi bath each, a walk in shower and a toilet.

But I think the best room in the house, was Dave's. A plain white room with white walls and white floors and white bed sheets and white wardrobes…everywhere you turned there was white. A clean, pure room that had no other colour to destroy it. It was simply gorgeous. The windows were huge and were also surrounded by lots of white mesh material. The balcony doors led out to overlook the garden, lake and distant mountains.

Even as I stood here beside Dave looking out over the balcony at the mountains as the stars shone brightly in the sky. I couldn't believe everything that had happened so far. This man, in such a short time had become my everything and I never wanted to leave him. In a weeks time he would be going back to the wwe and we were all going with him, returning home only 3 days a week. It was going to be tough, but we would make it work.

I turned towards Dave and looked up into his eyes. He moved towards me cupping my face in his hands and tracing his thumb over my lips. Finally, we kissed. Slowly at first but then desire took over. My arms were tightly around his neck and he was picking me up and moving into the bedroom, placing me on the bed. We both helped remove each others clothes and for the whole night we made love.

Not only was I in the arms of the man I love, I was now home.


	18. With a New Day comes a New Champion

Heya people! This is the last chapter of Bland Little British Girl but certainly not the end of the series. Malencia, Dave and the girls will be back, thank you to all those people who have reviewed this story. I will try not to upload the sequel yet because i dont want to leave you lot hangin while i go on holiday to Florida nxt week on the 25th. YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!lol. anyway, enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

**1 Year Later...**

I gripped onto Hunters mane as he sent us over the jumps. Around the 18th jump, Hunter had lost his balance and I had lost both of my stirrups. He kept going but I don't know how much longer he could hold out. I had landed on his neck, but most of my weight was on his shoulders. The only thing that had kept us going in this match was me constantly squeezing his shoulders with my legs and me talking to him. By now I was soaking wet and tired. The rules of our horse riding business had changed. New matches had been introduced and old favourites had been updated. Cross-Country. Just the name of it to any rider is almost torture. A 30 minute max gallop over rough terrain in the countryside with strange jumps and deep water. With a limit of 5 hits with a crop, and a law of galloping, not even a race horse could do it. Some of the horses that competed in this match didn't make it to the finish line. Their riders knocked unconscious the minute they hit the ground. But we were still going. Just.  
We were the last ones out, and the ones with the lead time. Everyone else had done it in 28 minutes or over. We were at 20.56 minutes. We had a huge chance of taking the titles, but not if I didn't get upright in the stirrups. Coming up to jump number 28 and with a total of 30 jumps and a 3 minute fast gallop home, I took my chance. One wrong move and we would both be going down.  
As he went over the jump, I lifted upwards, my weight now fully on him and moved backwards. It worked.  
I got my feet back in the stirrups and took a firm hold of the reins before clicking my tongue, signalling him to go faster.

We made it over the last two jumps without hassle and then took off home. This is where I finally worked my magic. I loosened up on the reins and strengthened my legs, taking all of my weight off the saddle and moving them out to the side, as not to aggravate him in any way. I squeezed him more and clicked him into a wild gallop. For a Clydesdale, he could certainly move fast. Most of that was because of his past owner. Thinking he was in fact a normal horse, they trained him to follow in his mothers footsteps and become a racer. Problem is, his father was a thorough bred Clydesdale. He was also used as a hunting horse after realising he wasn't ever going to make it as a racer. He wasn't good at anything, and in the end, found himself at a market being sold for a pitiful £500 and in terrible shape. Me seeing the horse in this terrible way, bought him. About 3 weeks later I found myself watching him as he jumped over the 6ft fences with a graceful manner.

I could now see the finish line but the work didn't stop there. I had to keep him going and repeatedly tapped him with my heels. The crowd was going crazy noticing that I only had 30 seconds in which to finish before the women's title would remain Kady's. I went slightly deaf, but still kept going. Finally the moment came and we crossed over the finish line, with seconds to spare.

Tears were in my eyes as I slowed Hunter down and patted him a job well done. Workers ran over with buckets of warmish water and drowned him in it, careful not to catch his face. As they did, I got down and kissed his blaze not forgetting to pet his nose. He was given oats and apples, his saddle and bridle were removed and a heap of rugs were placed on his back. The minute I turned around, I found myself almost falling over with Ashley, Kate and Lucy all hugging me tightly around the waist. Luckily for me Hunter nudged me back forward with his head helping to keep me upright.  
Looking past them, I found the one man that helped me come back to the business, to make me champion once again and to help me understand what it was to be loved. Dave Batista.

He tapped Lucy on the shoulder and signalled her to move aside. She turned back round and kicked both her sisters in the leg. Both girls turning round to give her and earful, noticed their dad and smirked at each other before moving aside innocently. Dave stepped forward to and wrapped his arms around my waist, looking me in the eye.

"What did I tell you?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"I dunno what did you tell me?" I asked smiling at him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"That you would win and become champion again. So because of that you lose the bet."

"What bet?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows at him.

"That if you win _you_ had to take _me_ out to dinner and if you lost we had to stay at home." He said still smiling.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather stay at home and do something more fun" I said wiggling my eyebrows slightly at him.

"Ya know, I think I like that idea more." He said leaning down.

"I knew you would somehow." Our lips finally met and the crowd were going crazy. He dipped me over his left leg and continued to show off a bit before bringing me back up, before getting down on one knee.

"Dave…" I whispered.

"Lencia, I love you so much and I know you've to put up with some serious shit during our time together and I'm really sorry about that but, I think it all could become a lot better if you agreed to become my wife." He said looking up with hope in his eyes. I could hardly breathe and was going to end up permanently deaf if the crowd didn't stop screaming so loud.  
I gave a silent yes that made Dave grin like mad. He reached down in his pocket, but was shocked to find it gone. He started to panic and feel around for it before stopping and turning round to glare at the girls. Ashley and Kate both shrugged before turning to glare at Lucy who had her hands behind her back and a cute smile on her face. She happily skipped up to Dave and brought one hand from around her back to shock me with a huge 24 carrot white diamond ring, that was one and a half times the width of my finger. Dave kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair before slipping the ring on my left hand. He barely had time to get up before I jumped his bones and kissed him with everything that I had. Dave deepened the kiss even more but was interrupted by a man in a black suit. We both looked at him before he opened a bag and took out the title that I hadn't held for 3 years. The horse riding women's championship. Taking the gold belt in my hands, I looked at it before raising it high above my head before returning to kiss my husband-to-be, The crowd still showing their appreciation, to one of the best horse riders in the world.

Malencia Jordan Nutini-Batista.


End file.
